


Never Been This Close

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Could also just insert any ship into this as no one is specified if you want, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: "Grey, early morning light spilled in through the window.The room was still, no sound apart from soft breathing coming from the body that lay asleep beside Levi who was awake."





	Never Been This Close

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this because I was listening to love songs and was yearning like the bad bitch I am. As a consequence of that I wrote this in half an hour and thought I'd post my little fic of sickening craving for "emotions" 
> 
> Anyway, I hope I don't read this again tomorrow and cringe in on myself😄

Grey, early morning light spilled in through the window.The room was still, no sound apart from soft breathing coming from the body that lay asleep beside Levi who was awake. The covers were wrapped tightly around them but were pushed low around Levi's hips as he lay on his back, an arm underneath his head. He listened to the soft breathing, his own syncing with theirs. His abdomen rose and fell slowly, sleep had long left him, but the pleasant relaxed feeling still remained, his muscles were loose and his eyes blinked languidly. It was a peaceful and dare he say perfect moment. He'd somehow managed to get used to the reality of simplicity and had never realised the sheer amount of happiness one could obtain from the smallest of things.

For example, just yesterday he'd felt something quite foreign to him. They had been in the kitchen, doing nothing much of consequence, their back to him, unaware of his presence and singing. If it hadn't happened before around them he'd have considered it a momentary anomaly that he would have disregarded, but he'd found, over time, that it had happened more and more.

Levi wouldn't like to admit that love was abstract and unknown territory for him, but it was. He'd never even considered it a possibility for him. Didn't know such a level of contentedness could exist.

He rolled onto his side to look at their sleeping face. The small pick up in pace that his heartbeat automatically switched to was just something he accepted as the norm now, he'd always been used to a heaviness residing in his chest, his heart a solid weight, dragged down by the everyday bleakness that had once been his life.

He brushed a piece of hair from their face. He never imagined himself ever being able to shift that weight, but their very presence had a feeling so light and pure manifest itself deep in his soul that an emotion he was hard pressed to put a name to became caught in his throat, made him breath a little deeper and made his chest expand with something so exultant that he thought often times it might burst right out of him. He'd never had the chance to explore a life outside the Survey Corps, a man like him, so hardened and bitter towards the world wasn't much use for much else and there had never been any room for anyone, loneliness was something he had become accustomed to, but now it was something he once again feared.

They had brought so much to his life, helped him heal in so many ways that he pitied the man he once was, felt an ache for his past self who had become so tired and worn. He certainly wouldn't have seen himself here or even believed he deserved it, sometimes he thought that he still didn't, but then, like at this very moment, their eyes would open and meet his and look at him with an unfathomable amount of adoration and smile so softly that his breath would catch and he'd silently pray to whoever or whatever had blessed him with someone that loved him so completely, to allow him to stay in the self made haven, so he could do the same in return.


End file.
